Hot Elevator Ride
by Addison Beckett
Summary: What happens when you have so much anger built up and suddenly it comes to a surface... and of course.. you are in an elevator Addek Fanfiction


**Raiting**: R  
**Pairing**: Derek and Addison  
**Summery**: What happens when all the anger you built up suddenly comes to the surface... and you are in an elevator?  
**Disclaimer**: I dont own anything. Unfortunately. If I would... Addek would still be together and happy.

Thanks Tna for beta reading.

**A/N**: Yeah … right… the queen of dirtiness is back.. .AGAIN.. Cant help it .. when I am talking to my buddies from the McMarrieds thread such ideas just pop into my head. I really can't to anything about it… and it surely helps that Addison and Derek… and yeah well Kate Walsh and Patrick Dempsey have the hell of chemistry even when they are just standing besides each other in an elevator shooting the scene in 3.15.

I really don't know why Shonda doesn't notice that … well.. she did back in season 2.. thatswhy she cut two scenes cause it was obvious that those two would rock our socks with those scenes.. the tooth brush scene is the best one ever.. and now we are stuck with Mer/Der… so I rent a house in denial land, with an Addek Altar.. poster all around the walls… and there are already people joining me in it... and hey.. the house is big .. is if you want to join us… feel free to do so.

Anyway… This Fanfiction was written after a long talk about how they should have had some angry sex… letting out all their emotions… not holding back anything … some girls also wanted Addison to give Derek a head slap haha.. I wanted Addison to tell Derek off… tell him everything she kept inside for so long--- so far so good

I really hope you like this Fanfiction.. and yes.. of course its dirty :D

(On a side note. The last chapter of my other Addek fic will be posted in a few days, didn't forget about it.. no worries ;) )

* * *

**Hot Elevator Ride**

Her heels clicked on the pavement as she made her way towards the elevator. It had now been exactly 5 weeks since she set a foot on the grounds of Seattle Grace. 5 Weeks since she saw her husband flirting with a slutty intern and 5 weeks since that broke her heart.

So much had happened during this period of time. Derek and Addison had been in a fight constantly after they had made the first contact, making it well known that she was totally unwelcome.

She had worked on the case Richard called her for and after noticing how Derek pinned after Meredith, she handed him the divorce papers. Although she wanted him back, and regretted more than anything what had happened back in New York, she didn't want to fight for someone who wasn't willing to fight for her.

It had surprised her to no end that after all the angry talk with her; he didn't sign the papers but instead was willing to work on their marriage. Addison was happy for the first time in the last two years and was sure she would do anything to make it work.

Now, 4 weeks later she knew that her marriage wouldn't work. Derek had been distant and ignorant for the most parts, only acknowledging her when they where working together on a patient.

Addison had enough. That was not the way she wanted to live her life. This wasn't her idea of a good and loving marriage. She couldn't keep pretending that it would work if she just tried hard enough, because it wouldn't.

They had nothing in common anymore. They didn't talk, they didn't even fight anymore, and the worst thing, they didn't have sex. Cause even in New York with him being absent and indifferent towards her, the last thing to go was sex.

She sighed as she stood in front of the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. She wasn't really prepared for what she was going to see.

As the doors opened they revealed Derek standing right behind Meredith, obviously soaking up the scent of her hair or something like that. That sent Addison in rage. She pursed her lips as she walked into the elevator positioning herself beside her super slutty husband.

Meredith just rolled her eyes and left the elevator leaving the shepherds' to themselves.

"There is a land, called passive aggressiva and you are their queen." Derek told her sighing.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Addison replied not able to hold onto her emotions any longer.

Derek's eyes widened. That, he wasn't prepared for. "What?" he asked in disbelief not sure whether he really heard her correctly.

"I told you to shut up. I have had enough. I can't stand you hurting me any longer. Do you think I am made of stone?"

"Addison…" he tried.

"Don't Addison me, I told you to keep your mouth shut, and I mean it…I am not finished yet." She took a deep breath. "Ever since I came here, you are treating me like shit, you ignore me, you are absent, hell you treat me even worse as back in New York. You are never at home… or what you call a home... The trailer is not exactly what I call that, but anyway. I gave up everything to be with you. I moved here permanently selling my practice, I left all my friends for you. I have no friends here, they all look at me like I am one of the witches of Eastwick and I am done with it… you can't look at me, you can't stand me, you don't even touch me. You always wanted to touch me, you couldn't get enough of me... and now …. You can't even do that anymore…" she formed a fist and hit his chest again and again, making him stumble back against the wall.

"Addison." Derek grabbed her wrists as she saw the pain in her eyes. He cursed himself for hurting her that much. It wasn't his intention; he just couldn't get over what happened back in New York. She had hurt him too and this whole thing with Mark… him finding the two of them together in bed… the memory was burned in his head … but maybe it was time to let it go. The look in her eyes told him that she was hurt as hell and he knew she really was sorry for what she did… and in that moment.. he forgave her. He took one step forward and wanted to say something when she cut him off.

"I... I just can't do this anymore… I tried... I thought putting on a thicker skin might help… but it didn't. Derek… you know I am so sorry …. You know that if I could turn back time I would…" tears were running down her cheeks but she was still angry "I still love you… so much that it hurts… but if you can't forgive me… maybe we should just stop hurting each other and just move on with our lives." She tried to free her hands "If you want to be with the slutty intern... then tell me, but don't colour me blind Derek... I am not stupid. Do you think I will just stand here waiting for you to notice me? You can't really be this dumb… I can't stand you looking at her like you used to look at me... For heavens sake... you are married to me Derek… not to her" and again she smacked him, making them both fall against the wall.

"Addison… stop" Derek tried to get hold of her hands again but failed

"I don't want to stop… I can't stop... you're hurting me… so I am hurting you… It… hurts… so …. much" and with each word she hit him once more.

Derek's heart started to ache but at the same time he also felt anger rise inside of him.

"Addison... if you don't stop immediately, I am going to…"

"You're what Derek? Hurting me back? Because anything you do can't hurt me more than your actions towards me in the last 5 weeks." She yelled at him

"You hurt me as well." He yelled back now finally releasing some anger on his side.

"Not as much as you hurt me!"

"Oh … please..."

"What Derek? You don't believe me… you don't get how much you hurt me back in New York... you don't get how often I tried to talk to you, make you notice me. How hard I tried to save our marriage even before Mark… "

"Don't bring up Mark."

"Why? I had Mark… you had Meredith... we are even Derek... _even_... but other than you I don't try to punish you for what happened with Meredith."

"It's not the same Addison…"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Fuck you Derek. I have had it with you… bastard!"

"What did you just call me?! Derek couldn't believe his ears

"I called you bastard... cause that's what you are! If you would still feel something for me... if you would still love me… you would show me, but you don't." Addison crossed her arms in front of her chest watching him with fire in her eyes.

That was enough for Derek... Again he grabbed her wrists turning her around and pushed her against the wall and soon his lips found hers, kissing her soundly, his tongue parting her lips waiting for her permission to enter.

Addison couldn't suppress a moan of surprise but soon leaned into him and kissed him back just as roughly as he was kissing her. Her arms found their way around his neck and she was pulling him even closer.

Their tongues danced around each other, making both moan out with pleasure. When they came up for air they locked eyes.

"Don't call me that ever again." Derek breathed against her mouth as he started to unbutton her blouse revealing a red silky bra which showed more than it covered. He couldn't go slow anymore... he ripped the rest of her light blue satin blouse open and threw it on the floor.

"Derek… we... we are in an elevator…" She panted against his lips while her hands made their way to the waistbands of his scrub pants.

"I don't care." He reached out just to push the emergency button and the elevator jolted before it came to a hold.

"Neither do I..." Addison started to kiss him again with all the anger, all the fire, all the passion and desire she built up for so long, and he kissed her back with the same intensity reaching behind her unclasping her bra.

He tossed it aside and bent his head to taste her perfect breasts. While his tongue was busy nibbling at her left nipple his hand decided to give the right breast some light squeeze which earned another moan from her.

Addison started some actions of her own as her hands found their way under his scrub top running up and down his chest and back, finally resting on his sides.

Derek lost contact to her breasts just for a moment so Addison could pull the top over his head. Her nails dug into his back running up and down making him groan in response. Its been ages since she touched him, since he touched her and it felt incredible. It was angry sex, but it wasn't a secret that angry make up sex was the best sex ever.

Derek moved further down, trailing kisses along her flat stomach, his tongue twirling around her navel before he reached for the zipper of her skirt, pulling it down her slender legs in one swift motion. He made his way up her legs, kissing the left and right thigh making her grab his shoulders for support as her knees started to give in.

"Oh god…." She whispered as she could feel Derek kiss the top of her panties already damp with her arousal.

He smirked before his fingers made their way to the waistband of her panties sliding them down. She stepped out of them and soon she felt his hot breath against her center. She moved her legs further apart before he lifted one leg up to put it on his shoulder. Addison knew what was about to come and she moaned out in pure pleasure as she finally could feel his tongue flickering around her clit entering her, teasing her in the perfect way.

She moved her hips forward giving him better access as she leaned her head back and enjoyed the sensation that was running though her body. Derek still knew how to touch her… how to lick her... how to work his magic with his tongue making her feel extremely good.

Her breathing got heavier and fast and he knew that she wasn't far away from her climax. His left hand grabbed her hip and darted his tongue further in. moving faster in and out of her while his right thumb started to rub on her clit making her almost scream.

"Fuck…" she panted even more heavily now before she felt herself reaching her orgasm, her knees totally giving in and she slid to the ground joining Derek who grinned at her.

"Did I exhaust you?" He mumbled kissing her neck.

"A bit..." she admitted pulling at his hair so that he was now facing her. She kissed him with a strength she didn't knew she had leaving him breathless of his own.

"Wow…."

She laughed as her hands reached for his scrub pants and slid them down his legs leaving him in his black boxer shorts. She could see how excited he was for her and that made her swallow hard. She reached out and started rubbing him through his boxers before reaching in and finally running her delicate fingers up and down his length.

Derek moaned out her name, starting to kiss her once again, panting against her lips. She was great with her hands and she knew it. Derek started to shudder as she continued to do those dirty things to him, he bit his lip feeling his cock harden even more, he groaned out loudly before grabbing her hand signalling her to stop.

"I want to come inside of you babe." He whispered in her ear making her shiver. She nodded and moved her hand away from his hard and throbbing member.

He took her hands, both standing up as he pushed her back into the wall, a scream of surprise leaving her lips. He kissed her once again, not with as much anger as before but with the love he held back for so long. She pulled him closer to her, feeling his hard cock pressing against her.

She hovered a leg around his waist pulling him even closer as she reached down and gently guided him inside of her.

Both gasped at the new sensation letting out a loud moan before Derek finally started to thrust into her.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck biting softly and kissing his way around as his thrust started to get faster, harder and deeper.

She rolled her hips meeting his rhythm moaning out his name again and again. She hasn't felt this good in years. It felt so good to feel him inside of her, to feel him move in and out. He was so hard for her and she was so wet for him.

"God Addison…" he breathed against her neck sending a jolt of electricity right through both of their bodies. "I missed you so much…"

She bit her lips to prevent herself from crying out with pleasure before she was able to mumble a "me too"

She felt him moving faster, his thrusts deepening with the second... she moved with him, both at the brink of ecstasy.

"Fuck… Fuck… fuck" she mumbled feeling his hand slide between their bodies

"Well... I do my best." He smirked at her and she smiled at him before kissing him with passion.

He gently started to rub her clit as he thrusted into her even harder. He could feel himself getting nearer to his own orgasm but he wanted to come with her. He rubbed circles around her clit, kissing her harder, making her moan against his lips, and soon he felt her clenching around him...

"I want to hear you come, babe." He told her as he continued to kiss her.

Addison couldn't keep it up any longer and she came, his name leaving her lips over and over again and soon she felt him joining her, moaning her name in return and emptying himself inside of her.

They stayed in that position for awhile, regaining their breathing and locking eyes.

"Wow…" Derek repeated former forming words

"You can say that.." Addison smiled against his lips before she kissed him gently. "Releasing some anger always helps" she was grinning now.

"I can't believe I gave that up for so long…"

"Neither do I…" she replied watching him "Don't do it again."

He laughed "Don't worry… I won't… and just for the record I do love you Addison. I loved you my whole life"

"And I love you. And I will love your forever."

**THE END**

Yeah... that's it? You liked it? Cause now that I am back on the dirtiness there are a lot more ideas for fics going on in my head… and I am sure I could write some more :D


End file.
